


Broken Promises

by novemberthird



Series: Excerpts From [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberthird/pseuds/novemberthird
Summary: Prompt(s): tomb(stone) + if Lily lived





	Broken Promises

(alternate universe, hallowe’en nineteen eighty-six) **  
**

_‘You promised,’ she cried. ‘You promised you’d always be here, but how could you leave me? How could you leave us?’_

_She let tears fall down her face as she watched the tombstone, saw the reminder of what she had lost five years to the date. ‘Harry deserved a father to teach him Quidditch and take him to his first game. Harry never really liked it when I made smoke come out my wand the way you did. I caught him snuggling with Godric and your cloak the other day. He’s been asking about you more and more, he’s six now, James–six and three-months today.’_

_Her sobs could be heard through the empty cemetery, ‘He likes looking at your old pictures. He idolises you–I had to use a shrinking charm on your old Quidditch robes for him to wear.’ Her laugh would have been painful to anyone listening, ‘I love you, James, until the very end.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt(s): tomb(stone) + if Lily lived


End file.
